User blog:CrashySmashy/How to ARAM with Yi or Nida?
ARAM games are my life. Playing them all the time allowed me to see some of the craziest things, like Rengar, or 5 raw-B.F.Swords on Cait. BUT there were many things some of the gyus bought that made me cringe, fall of my chair, vomit and die*. This shall be an itemization-template for some of the champions played extensively on ARAM (with some thought process behind it). Enjoy! '*lol4, didn't really die ____________________________________ MASTER YI (AP) Ok, the first guy. Ive seen a loooooooot of people buy 2 on him as a starting item, then rush or or a . ...1st of all, yi uses 2 skills only, and you use every minute at most. YI does''' NOT run out of mana on aram. The only occasion you could potentially run out of it is when u're past lvl 6 and combo'ing with ult. BUT! There's a solution to this. Yup. Gives you a percentage of mana after a kill. Sounds good? Because it is. You score a kill, and you get the mana for next Q. Simple. And no need for any other mp/5 of flat mana item. + it gives ~good AP, and CDR (which is still quite good). The itemization for Yi: Starting items And maybe some pots, or save the cash for later on. Most of the times you don't even need boots. You need as much free ap as you can get. 1:1 (!) ratio on is great for 1st levels poking. You'll get 60 ap with ap/lvl runes (and even more with flat ap. there is a possibility to get far more than 200 dmg on Q the moment you leave the base. SCREAMS OP! seems like a viable choice, since it makes you prepared for a future . Moar ap from . OR, if you see you'll need that extra money get a for the lulz. isn't THAT great on Yi, but the hefty 75 AP is still good. And capping 40% CDR (with athene's) is never a bad thing, Mhm-kay? Now, think about the squishyness of the opposing team. If they're tanky, you're mostly screwed :/ Ap yi is like a giant-glasscanon-ks-machine. BUT, you might get the job done by getting LichBane/Voidstaff a bit earlier. The usual itemizing that works for me is the following: If I have lots of cash, I rush , but on other occasions I just sit on any ap items and try to get Athene's and a Rabadon/LichBane. is fine, but tbh it's somewhat uncomfortable to use. and You'll get the amplification just on the targeted guy, who is supposed to be low on hp already. ''TLDR:'' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Aaand an optional item. Usually it's a , but you might want to consider the opposing team's champions. Maybe an Abyssal Scepter could be more beneficial. AND DO NOT FORGET ABOUT . Buy it whenever you think the next shopping time is going to be 10 minutes later. _______________________________ '''NIDALEE Tbh, I'm VERY frustrated with people buying as first item. Mainly because You won't get enough ap throughout the first 15 min of game. Imho, Nida does not benefit as much from a tear. I know- "you'll get plenty of mana!! spam spears!!" .. yeah right, like flat mana you have to EARN by getting yourself OOM solves the problem. " gives you more ap than any other non-rabadon item!!!" .. when? @ 23rd minute of the game? On ARAM MAP? wow, OP... I am NOT a hater. I just hate the transition which takes too damn long. Ok, so you get more mana than going full rambo AP at start. So what? You'll still find yerself hanging around in the back, just because you are NIDA, and nidas often run OOM. Nida needs CDR, flat AP and mp/5 can do wonders too. My trick is somewhat controversial, but it DOES more damage, it helps her whole team, AND spends that 700 gold on something which is helping you faster than the Tear. The problem is the hate I will get over this choice, which is... . Oh teh rage .... I know- It IS better on a team full of Luxes, or Heimers, but ever if you're the only one who benefits from it, it's quite good. Let's be honest, the only spells people use here is flash and barrier. Flash seems to always win any summoner spell battle, but you could choose barrier over it.I'd recommend + . Ofc, Clarity falls off a bit late game, but no worriez- it is still nice when you are all 18, and there is no other option to refill your mana pool other than going to the first aid points (which is RISKY!). Nida starting items ... ... ... And maybe some pots, or save the cash for later on. Boots might come in handy though. Ok, to clarify - You will rush AND for the mp/5 and CDR. Since 2 faerie charms are in the and one is in the morellgnhgnhgnh, you basically cover most of your early build. Essensial items- for me it would be followed by , some boots and ofc a . The CDR helps greatly in cougar form, and you spam the spears like there would be no tomorrow. Combined with 2 mp/5 items, you barely see yourself unable to cast a spell due to mana issues. And the spears really DO hurt. TLDR: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... The last item is probably some more AP ( maybe , or a LichBane. Depends mostly on the other team. _____________________________________________ This covers my first two choices, Yi and Nida. Stay tuned for part 2 - , and . Category:Blog posts